


Islands in the ocean

by EppieMorrie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, after war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EppieMorrie/pseuds/EppieMorrie
Summary: They are so tired of war. And they don’t know what to do now.Written and translated from Russian for Darkpilot Secret Santa, so you'll find original text in the second chapter.Перевод с русского на английский, оригинал во второй главе. Если ты прочел это, то ты можешь прочитать и его!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



_“There was a big storm around us, and we are in the middle of it, I can feel it, like it’s everywhere”  
© Florence + The Machine - What Kind Of Man (The Odyssey – Chapter 1)_

“Naberrie, obviously. You can tell by the eyes.”

Somewhere behind Ben’s back either a half-suppressed sob or very fake cough could be heard. He, in his turn, wanted nothing more but for the ground to swallow him up, though the desire to turn around and strangle that asshole Poe, who couldn’t contain his laughter, was still prevailing. And if it hadn’t been for Poe, they wouldn’t be standing here at all. One could say, it was almost entirely his idea! 

It was a long time ago – hard to remember exactly when – a couple of years ago. That time seemed coiled into a tight ball and lost somewhere in the memory backyards. But still this moment was stuck in his head, with no chance to be forgotten. Poe and Ben were sitting by the X-wing and weren’t even trying to fix it any more – there was no point. They had to replace a lot of parts which they simply couldn’t afford. They did not care – they were sitting side by side and laughing. Ben couldn’t remember why – at that time everything made him smile. Perhaps, it was just Poe Dameron’s effect. 

He remembered for sure – at some point Poe stopped laughing and said in a serious and heartfelt voice:

“You have insanely beautiful eyes, you know that?”

Kylo – who wasn’t Kylo yet then – choked on a mouthful of air.

“Nothing special. Just a pair of eyes.”

“No-no, they are very special! The shape and colour… I kept thinking where I have seen them before, and then it struck me - Padmé Amidala Naberrie!”

Poe was smiling both ecstatically and a bit shyly, and Kylo shivered feeling cold all of a sudden. In his family grandma was remembered a bit more often than grandpa but not so much. A lantern was always lit for her on Memory Day, but that’s it. Holographs could be found on the HoloNet. When a child, Kylo visited Naboo but just on a stopover. He never met anyone from that side of the family – and he was almost sure they would not be welcomed.

But Kylo did not say any of that out loud, but kept it to himself in order not to ruin the moment and this clumsy compliment from Dameron, and that smile of his which started fading slowly.

“Grandma was a real beauty, I look nothing like her” muttered Kylo finally, hoping it sounded as light-hearted as he wanted to.

Poe gently touched his cheek.

“You are her spitting image, trust me.”

It was just a silly moment, but for some reason they made Kylo start thinking about Naboo. He wanted to show Poe this glorious planet and share the impressions with him. Maybe, they could spend some time there – just the two of them. It was a good place to find yourself at the end of the war. At least, one could dream.

Sola looked into his eyes attentively, She could no longer walk on her own but moved around in a portable chair, so she had no problem rising to his eye-level. Sola’s eye colour was a bit dull due to her old age, but the look she gave was still piercing and intense. 

She gently touched Ben’s cheek with the back of her hand – the gesture was rather strange like some kind of a ritual, the meaning of which Ben couldn’t comprehend.

“Welcome home, grandson of mine, our blood,” she said, her voice solemn.

Ben simply nodded and took a step back, directing her attention to Poe, who was standing nearby.

“This is Poe Dameron, my fiancé.”

The revenge was sweet – Ben knew that Poe hated that word, and in addition Sola clicked her tongue and gave a sly smile.

“You are from Yavin, aren’t you? Haven’t seen you, folks, in a while.”

Poe came up closer, gave Ben a quick death stare and kissed the lady’s hand in a most chivalrous manner.

“At your service, madam. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh, well,” Sola was quick to express her approval. “Get married here and stay for good.”

Ben swallowed quietly – he had no idea they would be so welcomed here. And that Poe and his grand-aunt would hit off right away. 

Settling to live on Naboo was strange at its best. Just to be alive after the war was already strange. Ben still couldn’t adjust. 

Now no one was bossing them around, urging them to stick to the schedule or making them train like there was no tomorrow, but yet he still woke up with the first light and went for a run. At this time Poe was normally still asleep – hardly had they moved to a peaceful planet, it turned out that he was no early bird, just a very disciplined man. At first, he was annoyed by his own “laziness” and kept asking Ben to wake him up, but Ben just would not do it, considering it violence against body and soul.

In the early morning hours Naboo with its fairy-tale like flora and fog looked like an over the top dream. A lot of things in Ben’s life now felt like a dream – the fact that the war was over, that he was alive and even had managed to keep all his limbs, and that Poe Dameron was with him. It was really scary to go to sleep and imagine that it was all a delusion, a hallucination, a product of his deformed imagination – and a more severe reality was awaiting him, once he woke up.

Ben clenched his teeth and chose a longer track to get rid of all the poisonous thoughts roaming in his head by the time he got back home. The ground was soft under his feet and the morning chill was hardly tangible anymore. 

He turned back the moment the first bypassers started appearing in the streets. He greeted his neighbours politely, slowing down his pace. Poe was already up cooking something. He was about to turn around and greet Ben, but a tight hug from behind prevented him from doing it.

Everything went still for a moment. Ben was sweaty after his run, Poe did not care.

“Mmm, missed you,” he mumbled managing to turn around somehow and give Ben’s shoulder a gentle headbutt. He was sincere, his truth was resonating through the Force, deafening and blinding. The world seemed unreal as all this simply could not be. 

“I love it when you get enough sleep,” Ben’s answer was amiss but Dameron still understood.

“It is a very pleasant state, you should try for once.”

“I get enough sleep.”

“Yes, but have you considered morning sex? When everything is so tenuous, you know…”

Ben shivered.

“Right, horrible morning breath…”

“You are not romantic at all!”

“We can do it, you know, it is still morning.”

Poe let out a sigh as if he was refusing a serious promotion or giving up his military career.

“Now, we are going to have breakfast with a kiji-fruit. I was waiting for you to start.”

“Oh, Gods, this is super-vital. Whatever would I do without the kiji-fruit?” Ben let go of Poe giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead. But Poe refused to break their embrace, pulling Ben closer in order to give him a proper kiss.

A kiji-fruit had an atrocious smell and demanded specific preparation: a frying pan heated up to eighty degrees, five drops of oil, the miserable fruit placed on the hot surface and sliced into two by a precise strike of a knife within forty seconds. If everything was done the right way, the smell would not appear, and the lucky cook would get juicy sweet pulp.

To cook it in the morning was another new ritual. An exercise aimed at improving concentration, which was much more fun than respiratory gymnastics and cuter than an alarm clock. To tell the truth, Ben and Poe had become quite addicted to the fruit, but it was the most harmless addiction in their lives. 

Fits of anger had become rare. Right before their departure from the base, Doctor Kalonia approached Ben and urged him not to refuse psychological help once they were on a peaceful planet. The war was over in the outside world, but not in Ben’s head. He needed someone to help him overcome everything that had happened to him. 

Ben just nodded at her smiling almost sincerely – he liked Doctor Kalonia and undoubtedly she was right about everything. Out of everyone on the base she liked Ben most of all, aside from Poe, of course. While they were saying their good-byes, she squeezed his shoulder gently but didn’t touch his face as people usually did at moments like this – and for that Ben was bloody grateful. 

On Naboo he never even mentioned doctors. Sola informed them that he and Poe could ask for any help, but she did not offer anything directly respecting their personal space. Ben, in his turn, felt great shame even thinking about asking for help. 

The first fit happened a couple of months after the beginning of their careless life. One moment everything was sparkling with positivity, the next – Ben was hitting the wall furiously until his knuckles bled. 

“Ben, stop it!”

Ben could not remember Poe shouting like that since the meeting he would rather not remember at the moment.

He stilled breathing like an animal at bay and tried to focus on Dameron, preventing himself from falling into blind rage. Poe was standing not far from what used to be a nice coffee-table – Ben could not remember how he…

Poe took a step forward, a piece of something cracked sadly under his foot. 

“Don’t come any closer,” hissed Ben through his teeth, not knowing exactly why he did not want Poe near him. He was scared, what if he would hit Poe? What if Poe would finally realize what a mistake he had made by choosing him? What if he would stay and get to the heart of Ben’s current condition?

“Benny,” Poe’s voice was gentle and firm. “Give me your hand. The right one. Please.”

Ben did not move for several seconds and then cautiously did as he had been told. Poe took his hand and examined the fingers attentively – the injuries were not deep, he had come just in time.

“What happened?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“What are you feeling?”

Ben let out an irritated sigh – he wanted to say that his hand hurt a bit, and that everything was fine. But seeing that worry in Poe’s eyes, all of a sudden he spoke the truth.

“I don’t understand.”

“What exactly?”

“Why… everything. Why did everything happen the way it happened? Why is Sola so kind to me – she is supposed to be cursing our family starting with Anakin. Why is the war over? Why did we win? Why did I survive? I didn’t even lose my hand…”

Poe suddenly pulled him closer and Ben had no other choice but to join him in this clumsy half-embrace – his almost intact hand pressed to Poe’s chest gently.

“Why are you with me?” was Ben’s final question accompanied by an ugly sniffle. He failed to notice the tears in his own eyes. The times, when he was not able to cry, were gone.

“Because I love you. Because Sola loves you. Because all the wars come to an end – some sooner, others later. Because it just happens. Just like that,” answered Poe quietly all Ben’s questions.

This is what Ben found most astounding – Poe answered him, even if the answer was “I don’t know”. He cared.

“Sola loved Anakin and she grew to love you. Yes, she feels sorry for both of us, but it’s not a bad feeling. Not humiliating. And, Gods, Ben, if only you knew how easy it is to love you.”

Ben tried to laugh but because of the tears he only managed to produce a half-strained croak.

“No, you are easy to love.”

“Well, lucky us.”

Poe did not let go of him until they were both calm. After that he silently led him to the kithen to take care of his bruised knuckles. And then said unexpectedly: 

“You know, when I felt I was going crazy on service, I went to the gym and hit the close fight simulators like a madman. People were afraid to go in there with me inside. Only BB-8 was with me. Probably thought that I would go completely insane alone.”

Ben was not surprised to hear that – he had his suspicions, but still Dameron gave him an idea.

“We could go together, you know. I am hardly an adequate substitute for the perfect BB-8, but since we’re both going crazy…”

Poe narrowed his eyes, though a smile was tagging at his lips. 

“You want us to spar?”

“We could. If you want to.”  
“Gladly,” he came up closer and gave Ben an almost childish peck on the nose. “And you’re so much better than BB-8… In some aspects.”

“What a compliment! My ratings are through the roof!”

Poe’s laughter was one of the most pleasant sounds in the world – only his moans could rival that. 

Ben did not know how he would have made it without Poe in this new world and tried to think about it as seldom as possible. To love someone was a rather weird experience without imagining all those “what ifs”. Poe Dameron was not the aim, the perfect solution to everything; he was no saint, no gift from the Gods, neither was he Ben’s only obsession, no. There was this warm feeling in his chest each time he was near and the world seemed a bit better than it really was. 

Ben did not want to imagine it otherwise. 

Poe often joked that after the war they would have to work as ordinary farmers, growing galactic rice, in order to make ends meet. Ben echoed that they would not be capable of growing anything – however talented they were in some areas, in others – they were completely clueless. Poe just smiled and said that together they would always come up with something. Fear recoiled after these words – a little bit.

After the war the world turned out to be less horrible than expected. The biggest issue was that Ben hated family gatherings, since during those occasions all the late relatives were meant to be brought up. Sola never pushed him and kept saying that they were free to come over whenever they felt like it. And that feeling of shame, which Ben was experiencing almost constantly, only increased from those words.

Memory Day was the worst. Some phantom pain had settled down beyond his ribs and Ben had to take light breaths to conceal it. Poe was cuddled with a comlink chatting with one of his numerous realtives from Yavin 4, and Ben was just staring mindlessly at the memorial candles. He was missing… He just could not… How could he.

Poe came up quietly from behind, took him by the hand and led Ben outside.

“And the candles?” Ben protested weakly.

“Leave them - it’s just a beautiful ritual. What’s really important is the flame inside you.”

The pressure beyond the ribs intensified and Ben clenched his teeth. They sat down beneath a massive tree – not the Force-sensitive Tree, of course, but still beautiful – shoulder to shoulder, their knees touching.

“The only things inside me for a while will be only pain, hatred and emptiness. Emptiness separate from the rest, you see…”

“I do,” was Poe’s laconic answer.

Ben just nodded.

“And I wanted this emptiness to invade everything. And was scared at the same time. And then he came around.”

Ben fell silent for a while, Poe did not press him and did not ask to continue.

“He saved me then. And I… I don’t deserve to remember him.”

Poe let out a deep sigh and touched his palm, intertwining their fingers.

“But you do remember and that’s more than enough. He was a good man and loved you dearly. This outcome would have made him very happy.”

Ben scoffed trying to swallow a lump in his throat. 

“It’s very unlikely that he would have approved of all my actions.”

Poe chuckled.

“Who knows.”

They stayed under the tree till it was almost midnight without saying another word. Ben lay down, placing his head onto Poe’s lap, and listened to the flow of the Force, as he used to in his childhood. Poe was running his fingers through his hair in a comforting gesture. It was unbelievably good to stay silent with him. 

Everyone knew that Commander Dameron kept having nightmares. And only Kylo knew that the Jakku accident was not even at the top of the list. Poe often dreamt that he could not save someone from his squad, that starfighters were crashing onto the ground or falling apart right in the air and that civilians were dying. There was another haunting dream about hyperspace that made him wake up screaming but Kylo failed to comprehend what was so horrible about it.

Nightmares became a rare occasion when Kylo and Poe started sleeping together. From time to time Kylo could feel a flutter of Dameron’s pain and fear, he would immediately stir up and wake up Poe as well. Poe would do the same by without using the Force – he was just a light sleeper. Since they settled down on Naboo, the nightmares had left them alone. 

Ben woke up in the middle of the night, feeling suckerpunched out of his slumber. There was nobody by his side and he could not hear anyone walking about the house. Ben rubbed his eyes, waking up completely, and got up.

He walked through the house looking into every room, called Poe several times, but there was only silence. Ben pursed his lips and shut his eyes, concentrating on the Force. He and Dameron had a connection, the nature of which he could not quite grasp, and there was no one to explain it to him. After failing with a couple of teachers, Ben decided to stick to self-education. 

He felt Poe’s response – he was not far, but outside the house and even outside their little garden. Ben contemplated for a moment and then darted off pausing only to put on his trainers. 

Poe was walking slowly along the river when Ben found him. He was moving as usual but still swaying a bit and not looking around. His first momentum was to shout at the top of his lungs but by some miracle Ben remembered that it was best of all not to wake up people in this condition. 

He approached Poe, taking him gently by the hand, and pulled, changing the trajectory of his movement towards the house. Poe followed him obediently.

Very slowly they reached their destination, Ben kept saying some silly stuff along the way, that soon they would be home and everything would be fine, more for the sake of comforting himself. Poe was still in that strange condition. If Ben couldn’t feel him through the force, he would have gone mad.

Once inside the house, Ben picked him up clumsily as if he was a lifeless dummy, and carried him into their bedroom. Poe went limp in his arms, his head hanging low a bit. This looked more like a deep sleep.

Ben tucked him in, went to fetch a towel and cleaned his feet, which were covered with dirt. Then he lay down beside him watching Poe’s face and breathing intently, sleep failing to find him until the first morning light.

It had never happened before. Doctor Kalonia would have definitely warned Ben about it and supplied him with all the necessary recommendations. And pure logic suggested that a man, suffering from somnambulism, could not be sent on dangerous missions.   
Poe woke up when the sun was already above the horizon. He calmly inspected himself, the room and Ben.

“Have I been sleep-walking?” it was more of a clarification rather than a question.

Ben nodded.

“Has it happened before?”

“Once,” said Poe thoughtfully. “A year after my mother’s death. Nothing foretold: I fell asleep in my bed, woke up by a frozen river with my father shivering in horror.”

“A river?”

“Yes. And this time too?”

Ben let out a deep breath and scooted closer. He was too tired after that night to deal with anything right now. He drew Poe closer and closed his eyes.

“Go to sleep, it’s still early. We can sleep as long as we want.”

“Benny, I…”

“Tomorrow. I mean, technically today but we’ll talk about it later.”

Poe nodded, fiddled about a bit getting comfortable and faltered under Ben’s arm.

When Ben woke up again, it was too light outside, it was far past midday. He was alone in bed yet again, but water splashing could be clearly heard from the bathroom. Ben smiled looking at the ceiling. His head was heavy but his body felt well-rested. Perhaps, Poe was right – sometimes it was worth sleeping in, at least at the weekend. 

Ben went into the bathroom stripping on his way there and stepped in the shower – water was not a problem on Naboo. Poe silently nestled his head against his chest and hugged his waist, Ben hugged him back. 

“At night, I thought I had lost you. Even when I saw you there by the river, it seemed that something terrible had happened, something I wouldn’t be able to fix.”

Poe’s arms tightened around him as if he was a scared child, and Ben patted his wet hair.

“I think saying that it’ll never happen again would be too presumptuous of me?”

Ben chuckled. Telling your almost husband that you both need to see a psychiatrist when you were standing in the shower, completely naked in each other’s arms – not the best idea.

“I guess, I can’t fly anymore,” confessed Poe.

“Hush, stop it. Anyone can encounter PTSD, you know that.”

“One thing is PTSD, the other is facing consequences like that.”

Ben sighed heavily.

“Honey, look at me. We’ve been through so much and managed to stay sane. Do you really think we won’t be able to survive in this post-war world?”

Poe snorted without raising his head.

“Well, you know when the gears in your head are already a bit rusty…”

“Those are some tough gears. The best of them all. Do you believe me?”

“Yes, but… I don’t know what to do. Sometimes I feel like I’m falling and drowning.”

“Same here. And do you know what I do? I cling to you.”

Poe looked into his eyes for the first time during their conversation.

“Everything will be all right,” Ben’s voice was filled with tenderness, as he was feeling the truth in his words, the Force and himself. “We will be so very fine.”

That morning it was Ben’s turn to cook breakfast. And while he was trying to figure out how to cook something special, something they could improve their mood, Poe was sitting at the table browsing the news and looking through the mail.

“They’ve formed the Senate after all.”

“Wow, and a year has not gone by…”

“Don’t be mean. This is a really important matter.”

Ben only gave an irritated scoff – he could not care less about politics now. 

“Rey’s sent us a letter. She sends her love and asks if we’re still alive here.”

“What do you mean? Haven’t we died of boredom?”

“Exactly.”

“Hilarious.”

Ben felt a gentle accusing look on his skin and turned around. Poe was smiling in a way that made him look completely unreal: holy, magical, a hallucination. Ben knew it was not like that. 

“Tell Rey, if she’s planning to visit, we’ll most certainly have to kick her out of this boredom back to work.”

Poe made a funny face and stuck out his tongue, and then got back to his datapad. 

“Oh, there’s a letter here… Benny, look! Jess is inviting us to her wedding. We’ve got two weeks to prepare. Are we going?”

Ben paused, processing this information. He would have to talk to Sola, Poe was about to start looking for a job, and he wanted to go back to school, and in the upshot a visit to the doctor was long overdue.

“Let’s go,” said Ben firmly looking directly into Poe’s eyes. “But you’re going to pilot.” 

Dameron was about to say something, and even opened his mouth, but Ben interrupted him hurriedly. 

“And for the present – we’ll collect some kiji-fruit for her.”

Poe was laughing as if he, following Ben’s cue, had put all his troubles aside.

“That’s just perfect.”

Ben felt the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

— Наберри, конечно же. Нашу породу по глазам видно.

Где-то за спиной Бена раздался полу-задушенный то ли всхлип, то ли не очень настоящий кашель. Сам же он в данный момент больше всего мечтал провалиться сквозь землю, а еще больше — развернуться и придушить засранца По, который не смог сдержать смех во время такого момента. А ведь если бы не По, они бы здесь вообще не стояли. Можно сказать, это была почти его идея!

Это было давно — сложно вспомнить когда, — полтора года или два. То время казалось свитым в тугой клубок и заброшенным куда-то на задворки памяти. Но этот момент застрял у него в голове, не вычеркнуть. Они с По сидели возле его крестокрыла и даже уже не ремонтировали его — бросили это пустое занятие. Машина требовала замены кучи деталей, денег на которые не было. Им было все равно — они сидели бок о бок и смеялись. Сложно сказать над чем — тогда все заставляло его улыбаться. Возможно, это был просто эффект от По Дэмерона. 

Он точно помнил — тогда По перестал хохотать и неожиданно серьезным и проникновенным голосом начал:

— У тебя безумно красивые глаза, ты знаешь?

Кайло — тогда он был еще Кайло, — поперхнулся вдыхаемым воздухом.

— Ничего особенного. Глаза как глаза.

— Нет-нет, очень особенные! Этот разрез и цвет... я все думал, где я такие же видел, а потом дошло — Падме Амидала Наберри!

По улыбался — восторженно и одновременно чуть застенчиво, а Кайло прошило дрожью от внезапного холода. Бабушку в его семье вспоминали чуть чаще, чем дедушку, но не настолько уж сильно. Всегда зажигали фонарь на день памяти — да и все на этом. Голографии можно было найти в голонете. Будучи еще ребенком, Кайло бывал на Набу, но только проездом. Ни с кем из той части семьи знаком не был — да и вряд ли им бы сильно обрадовались. 

Но все это Кайло не произнес вслух, а проглотил лишь бы не портить момент, и этот неловкий комплимент от Дэмерона, и его улыбку, которая начала медленно исчезать.

— Бабушка была признанной красавицей, но мы с ней совершенно непохожи, — произнес наконец Кайло, надеясь что прозвучало это так же легко как и хотелось.

По мягко коснулся ладонью его щеки.

— Ты весь в нее, поверь мне.

Это был всего лишь глупый момент, но почему-то именно с него и начались мысли Кайло о Набу. Он так хотел показать эту чудесную планету По и разделить с ним все впечатления. Может быть, провести там немного времени вместе — только вдвоем. Это было хорошее место, чтобы мечтать оказаться там после окончания войны.

И посмотрите куда это их привело.

Сола внимательно смотрела прямо ему в глаза. Она уже не ходила, а передвигалась на портативном кресле и поэтому без проблем поднялась на уровень его роста. Бену невыносимо хотелось отвести взгляд, но он не мог. Цвет глаз Солы немного выцвел за годы жизни, но взгляд оставался цепким и пронзительным.

Она мягко коснулась щеки Бена обратной стороной ладони в странном жесте, похожем на ритуальный, значения которого он не знал.

— Добро пожаловать домой, внук мой, кровь наша, — серьезно сказала она.

Бен просто кивнул и чуть отстранился, обращая ее внимание на стоявшего неподалеку По.

— Это По Дэмерон, мой жених.

Месть удалась — Бен знал, что По терпеть не может это слово, а тут еще и Сола прищелкнула языком и хитро улыбнулась.

— С Явина что ли? Давно не видела вашего брата у нас.

По подошел ближе, мельком бросил уничтожающий взгляд на Бена и церемонно поцеловал даме руку.

— Но все-таки я здесь, госпожа. Рад познакомиться.

— А и правильно, — одобрила Сола. — Женитесь здесь и живите.

Бен тихо сглотнул — он и понятия не имел, что им будут так рады. И что По так сразу сойдется характерами с его двоюродной бабкой.

Остаться жить на Набу было странно. Да что там — странным казалось просто жить после окончания войны. Бен все никак не мог привыкнуть. 

Теперь никто не гнал в шею, не тряс расписанием и не принуждал к тренировкам, но он все равно просыпался рано утром и выходил на пробежку. По обычно в это время спал — едва они переехали на мирную планету, оказалось, что он совершенно не жаворонок, а просто очень дисциплинированный человек. Первое время он сам раздражался на свою «лень» и даже просил Бена будить его. Бен не делал этого, считая насилием над телом и душой.

Бен встал с кровати и очень тихо наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Дэмерона в плечо — его личный утренний ритуал. Теплая мягкая кожа, сонное дыхание — в хорошие дни этого было достаточно чтобы убедиться в реальности мира с утра. В плохие... нет, Бен сегодня не хотел думать об этом. Сегодня был хороший день.

С утра столица Набу с ее полу-сказочной растительностью и туманом выглядела как чересчур четкий сон. Многое в жизни Бена казалось сном — то, что война закончилась, то, что он жив и даже все конечности целы, то, что с ним По Дэмерон. Очень страшно было засыпать и представлять, что это все так — морок, галлюцинация, бред воспаленного сознания, — а проснуться придется в куда более жестокой реальности.

Бен сцепил зубы и выбрал маршрут подлиннее, чтобы к возвращению домой все дурные мысли выветрились. Земля мягко пружинила под ногами, а утренняя прохлада перестала ощущаться.

Он повернул назад, когда на улицах стали появляться первые прохожие, вежливо поздоровался с соседями переходя на шаг. По уже встал и даже начал что-то готовить, он попытался обернуться навстречу Бену, но тот заключил его в объятия со спины.

На мгновение все замерло. Бен был потным с пробежки, По было все равно.

— Ммм, скучал по тебе, — пробормотал он все-таки извернувшись так чтобы легко боднуть Бена в плечо. Он говорил искренне — эта правда резонировала вокруг, ослепляя и оглушая сквозь Силу. Мир вокруг снова казался ненастоящим, просто потому что такого не могло быть.

— Люблю, когда ты высыпаешься по утрам, — невпопад ответил Бен, но его Дэмерон конечно же все понял. 

— Приятное ощущение, тебе стоит попробовать.

— Я отлично высыпаюсь.

— Да, но ты когда-нибудь думал об утреннем сексе? Когда все еще такое зыбкое, знаешь...

Бен поежился.

— Ага, ужасный запах изо рта...

— В тебе нет романтики!

— Мы, кстати, еще успеваем — сейчас утро.

По вздохнул так, будто снова отказывался от генеральского чина и дальнейшей военной карьеры.

— Сейчас у нас по плану завтрак с киджи-фруктом. Я специально ждал тебя, чтобы начать.

— О боги, это супер-важно. Куда же без киджи-фрукта, — Бен наконец разжал руки, напоследок целомудренно поцеловав По в лоб. Но его не отпустили, а притянули ближе чтобы поцеловать как следует.

Киджи-фрукт — сладость с ужасным запахом, который нужно было готовить по особому рецепту. Сковороду нужно нагреть ровно до восьмидесяти градусов, масла налить ровно пять капель, положить несчастный плод и разбить точным ударом ножа через сорок секунд. Если все сделать правильно, то ужасный запах так и не появлялся, а удачливым поварам доставалась сочная сладкая мякоть.

Готовить киджи с утра — это тоже был их новый ритуал. Упражнение на концентрацию, гораздо забавнее дыхательной гимнастики и симпатичнее будильника. На самом деле Бен с По подсели на него, как фруктовые наркоманы, но это была самая безобидная зависимость в их жизни.

Приступы агрессии теперь случались реже. Перед самым их отъездом с базы к Бену подошла доктор Калония и мягко попросила его не отказываться от психиатрической помощи, когда они окажутся на мирной планете. Война закончилась во внешнем мире, но не у Бена в голове. Ему нужен был кто-то, кто помог бы ему пережить все то, что с ним произошло. 

Бен тогда кивал головой и улыбался вполне искренне — ему нравилась доктор Калония и, конечно же, она была во всем права. Из всех на базе она относилась к Кайло Рену лучше всего, если не считать По. На прощание она ласково потрепала его по плечу, не касаясь лица, как это обычно делали в прощальном жесте. Бен был ей чертовски благодарен.

На Набу он даже и не заикался о врачах. Сола сообщила, что они с По могут просить какой-угодно помощи, но напрямую ничего предлагать не стала, уважая их личное пространство. Бен же испытывал жгучий стыд даже когда просто думал о том чтобы попросить помощи.

Первый приступ случился спустя пару месяцев их беззаботной жизни. Только что все было хорошо и разве что не сияло от позитива, а в следующий момент Бен уже в ярости колотил стену, сбивая костяшки.

— Бен, перестань! 

Бен не помнил чтобы По так орал с одного собрания... о котором тоже сейчас лучше было не вспоминать.

Он остановился дыша как загнанное животное и попытался сфокусироваться на фигуре Дэмерона, не дать себе скатиться обратно в слепую ярость. По стоял неподалеку у обломков милейшего кофейного столика — Бен не помнил как он... 

По сделал шаг, под его ногой жалобно хрустнул осколок чего-то. 

— Не подходи, — прошипел сквозь зубы Бен сам не зная, почему именно он этого не хотел. Ему было страшно, что он может ударить По? Что тот наконец поймет какую ошибку сделал выбрав его? Что он останется и докопается до причин состояния Бена?

— Бенни, — голос у По звучал мягко и уверенно. — Дай мне руку. Правую. Пожалуйста.

Бен не двигался несколько секунд, а потом несмело сделал то, что ему сказали. Дэмерон взялся за его пальцы и аккуратно осмотрел раны — совсем небольшие, он пришел вовремя.

— Что произошло?

— Я... не знаю.

— Что ты чувствуешь?

Бен раздраженно вздохнул — так и хотелось ответить, что, рука немного болит, а так все в порядке. Но глядя в обеспокоенные глаза По он вдруг сказал правду.

— Я не понимаю.

— Что именно?

— Почему... всё. Почему все случилось так как случилось. Почему Сола так добра ко мне — она должна проклинать весь наш род начиная с Энакина. Почему война закончилась. Почему мы победили. Почему я выжил, почему не погиб, почему мне даже руку не оторвало...

По неожиданно сильно притянул его к себе и Бену ничего не оставалось, кроме как прижаться к нему в нелепом полу-объятии — его почти целую руку Дэмерон нежно прижимал к груди.

— Почему ты со мной, — закончил Бен и некрасиво шмыгнул носом. Он не заметил, когда из его глаз начали катиться слезы. Времена, когда он совершенно не мог заплакать и гордился этим, прошли.

— Потому что я люблю тебя. Потому что Сола тебя любит. Потому что все войны заканчиваются — некоторые раньше, некоторые позже. Потому что так случается. Бывает, — тихо ответил По на все его вопросы.

Это поражало Бена больше всего — По отвечал ему, даже если ответ был «я не знаю». Ему было не все равно.

— Сола любила Энакина и полюбила тебя. Да, она жалеет нас обоих, но это не плохое чувство. Не унизительное. И боги, ты бы знал как тебя легко полюбить, Бен.

Бен попытался рассмеяться, но из-за слез из горла вышел лишь полу-задушенный хрип. 

— Это тебя легко.

— Значит, нам обоим повезло.

По не отпускал его пока они оба не успокоились, а потом молча повел на кухню обрабатывать сбитые костяшки. А после как бы невзначай произнес:

— Знаешь, а ведь когда у меня раньше на службе крышу рвало, я шел в спортзал и колотил по тренажерам для рукопашного боя как безумный. Люди боялись заходить, когда я был там. Со мной только ВВ-8 сидел. Наверное, думал, что я окончательно чокнусь в одиночку.

Бен не был удивлен этим словам — что-то такое он и подозревал, но все равно Дэмерон натолкнул его на мысль.

— Мы можем вместе ходить. Ну, знаешь, я, конечно, так себе замена идеальному ВВ-8, но раз у нас обоих рвет крышу...

По прищурился, хотя губы у него разъезжались в улыбке.

— Спарринг?

— Можно. Как захочешь.

— С радостью, — он подошел ближе и почти по-детски чмокнул Бена в нос. — И ты лучше ВВ-8. В определенных аспектах.

— Какой комплимент! Мои рейтинги взлетели до небес!

Смех По был одним из самых приятных звуков в мире — поспорить с ним могли разве что его стоны.

Бен вообще не знал, как бы он справился в этом новом мире без По и старался пореже думать об этом. Любить кого-то было достаточно странным ощущением, чтобы еще и в деталях представлять «а что если бы любви не было». По Дэмерон не был целью, идеальным решением всех проблем, он не был святым, даром богов или единственной одержимостью Бена, нет. Просто в груди разливалось тепло, когда он был рядом и мир казался чуть лучше, чем обычно.

Бен не хотел представлять как было бы без него.

По часто шутил, что после войны им придется наниматься простыми фермерами выращивать галактический рис, чтобы прокормить себя и иметь крышу над головой. Бен вторил ему, что у них даже рис вырастить не получится — насколько они талантливы в одних областях, настолько бездарны в других. По улыбался и говорил, что вместе они что-нибудь придумают. Страх немного отступал после этих слов.

Мир после войны оказался не таким уж ужасным и неопознанным местом. Самой большой проблемой оказалось то, что Бен не любил семейные посиделки, на которых почему-то начинали в определенный момент вспоминать давно почивших родственников. Сола не давила на них и всегда говорила, что они вольны приходить и уходить когда им вздумается. Чувство стыда, которое Бен испытывал почти все время, только усиливалось от этих слов.

Хуже всего был день памяти. Под ребрами поселилась фантомная боль и Бену приходилось дышать неглубоко, чтобы скрыть это. По сидел в обнимку с коммом и разговаривал с кем-то из своих бесконечных родственников с Явина-4, а Бен тупо смотрел на поминальные свечи. Ему так не хватало... Он просто не мог без... Он так скучал по... Как он мог.

По неслышно подошел сзади, взял его за руку и вывел на улицу, как ребенка.

— А свечи? — спохватился Бен.

— Оставь их — это всего лишь красивый ритуал. Главное то, что зажигаешь внутри.

Под ребрами сдавило еще сильнее и Бен стиснул зубы. Они устроились в углу старого сада под раскидистым деревом — не Древо Силы, конечно, но тоже красивое — плечом к плечу, соприкасаясь коленями.

— У меня внутри долгое время были только боль, ненависть и пустота. Пустота как бы отдельно, понимаешь...

— Да, — коротко ответил По.

Бен кивнул.

— И я хотел, чтобы пустота заполонила все. И одновременно боялся. А потом пришел он. 

Бен замолчал надолго, По не давил на него и не требовал продолжения.

— Он спас меня тогда. А я... я недостоин вспоминать его.

По тяжело вздохнул и коснулся его ладони, переплетая пальцы.

— Но ты помнишь и этого достаточно. Он был очень хорошим человеком и очень любил тебя. Он был бы счастлив, узнав как все разрешилось.

Бен хмыкнул, стараясь сглотнуть ком в горле.

— Вряд ли бы он одобрил все, что я сделал.

По усмехнулся.

— Кто знает.

Они просидели под деревом едва ли не полночи не сказав больше ни слова. Бен соскользнул на землю, устроив голову на коленях у По и слушал потоки Силы, как раньше, в детстве. По перебирал его волосы и успокаивающе гладил по вискам. С ним было невероятно хорошо молчать.

Все знали о том, что коммандеру Дэмерону снятся кошмары. И только Кайло знал о том, что происшествие на Джакку даже не входит в топ самых популярных тем. По часто снилось, что он не успевает спасти кого-то из эскадрильи, что истребители падают на землю или разваливаются на части прямо в воздухе, гибнут гражданские. Еще был какой-то навязчивый сон про гипер-пространство, от которого он просыпался с криком, но что в нем было такого ужасного Кайло так и не смог понять. 

Кошмары стали сходить на нет, когда Кайло и По начали спать вместе. Бывало, что Кайло ловил во сне отголосок страха и боли Дэмерона, просыпался сам и немедленно будил его. По делал то же самое, но уже не задействуя Силу — просто спал очень чутко. С тех пор как они поселились на Набу, плохие сны оставили их в покое.

Бен проснулся среди ночи, как от удара, резко выныривая из сна и полностью приходя в себя. Рядом никого не было и даже не было слышно как кто-то ходит по дому. Бен потер глаза, полностью просыпаясь и поднялся на ноги. 

Он обошел дом, заглянув в каждую комнату, несколько раз позвал По, но ответом была тишина. Бен поджал губы и прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на Силе. У них с Дэмероном была связь, природу которой он и сам толком не понимал, а объяснить было некому. После пары неудач с учителями Бен твердо решил перейти на самообразование.

Он быстро почувствовал отклик от По — тот был где-то недалеко, но за пределами дома и даже их маленького сада. Бен раздумывал несколько секунд, а затем сорвался с места, остановившись только чтобы обуть кроссовки. 

По медленно шел вдоль реки, когда Бен нашел его. Он двигался почти как обычно, но все-таки немного покачивался и совершенно не смотрел по сторонам. Первым порывом было закричать во все горло, но Бен каким-то образом вспомнил рекомендации, что людей в этом состоянии лучше не будить. 

Он подошел к По, мягко взял его за руку и потянул, меняя направление его движения в сторону дома. Тот послушно зашагал рядом.

Они дошли очень медленно, Бен раз или два говорил какую-то нелепую чушь, что сейчас они вернутся домой и все будет хорошо, скорее, чтобы успокоить самого себя. По все еще пребывал в этом странном состоянии. Если бы Бен не чувствовал его через Силу, то сошел бы с ума от ужаса.

В доме Бен подхватил его, очень неловко, через пояс, как безвольный манекен, и понес в спальню. По странным образом обмяк у него в руках, чуть свесив голову. Это уже было больше похоже на обычный глубокий сон.

Бен устроил его в постели, сбегал за полотенцем и вытер измазанные в земле ноги, а потом лег рядом сам, пристально следя за чужим дыханием и выражением лица. Сам он больше не уснул до утра, периодически впадая в легкую дрему, но тут же встряхивая самого себя. 

Такого он еще не видел. Такого не было раньше — Бена бы обязательно предупредила доктор Калония и тут же снабдила бы рекомендациями. И обычная логика подсказывала, что человека, который страдает лунатизмом, не могли отправлять на серьезные разведывательные миссии.

По проснулся, когда за окном начал заниматься рассвет. Спокойно осмотрел себя, комнату и Бена.

— Я ходил во сне? — это было прозвучало даже не вопросом, а уточнением.

Бен кивнул.

— У тебя уже бывало такое?

— Один раз, — задумчиво произнес По. — Спустя примерно год как умерла мама. Ничего не предвещало: засыпаю в кровати, а просыпаюсь у реки замерзший, рядом с трясущимся от ужаса отцом.

— Река?

— Да. А что, и тут тоже?..

Бен глубоко вздохнул и придвинулся ближе. Он слишком устал за эту ночь, чтобы разбираться в чем-то прямо сейчас. Он подгреб настороженного По к себе под бок и прикрыл глаза.

— Спи, еще рано. Мы можем позволить себе проспать.

— Бенни, я...

— Завтра. То есть уже сегодня, но мы обсудим это позже.

По кивнул, немного повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее и замер под рукой Бена.

Когда Бен проснулся снова, за окном уже было слишком светло, а на часах далеко за полдень. В постели рядом снова никого не было, но из ванной отчетливо слышался плеск воды. Бен улыбнулся, глядя в потолок. В голове ощущалась сонная тяжесть, но во всем теле было приятное ощущение, как после очень долгого и необходимого отдыха. Возможно, По был прав и иногда стоило спать подольше, хотя бы по выходным. 

Бен вошел в ванную, раздеваясь на ходу и тут же ступил под струи душа — на Набу с водой не было никаких проблем. По молча уткнулся ему в грудь и обнял за пояс, Бен обнял его в ответ.

— Ночью я подумал, что потерял тебя. Даже когда увидел там, у реки, казалось, что случилось что-то непоправимое. 

По прижался к нему крепче, как испуганный ребенок, а Бен погладил его по мокрым волосам.

— Я думаю, говорить, что такое больше не повторится будет сильно самонадеянно?

Бен усмехнулся. Говорить своему без пяти минут мужу, что вам обоим нужно посетить психиатра, когда вы стоите в душе, полностью обнаженные, в объятиях друг друга — не самая лучшая идея.

— Я думаю, мне теперь нельзя летать, — признался По. 

— Тише, перестань. У всех бывает военный синдром, ты же знаешь. 

— Одно дело военный синдром. Другое дело — такие последствия.

Бен тяжело вздохнул.

— Солнышко, посмотри на меня. Мы столько пережили и остались в своем уме. Неужели ты думаешь, что мы не сможем выжить за чертой войны, в обыкновенной мирной жизни?

По хмыкнул не поднимая головы.

— Ну, знаешь, когда шестеренки в голове уже немного испорченные...

— Это очень крепкие шестеренки. Самые лучшие из всех, что я видел. Ты веришь мне? 

— Да, но... Я не знаю что делать. Иногда мне кажется, что я падаю или тону. 

— Мне тоже. И тогда знаешь, что я делаю? Хватаюсь за тебя.

По впервые за этот разговор посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. 

— Все будет хорошо, — с нежностью сказал Бен, ощущая правду в этих словах, в Силе и в самом себе. — У нас все будет очень-очень хорошо.

В это утро была очередь Бена готовить завтрак и пока он ломал голову над плитой, изобретая нечто особенное, что могло бы поднять им настроение, По сидел за столом просматривая новости и почту.

— Они все-таки сформировали сенат.

— Ого, не прошло и года.

— Не издевайся, это вправду ответственное дело.

Бен лишь раздраженно фыркнул — теперь ему было плевать на любые политические процессы и величины. 

— Рей прислала письмо, передает привет и спрашивает, живы ли мы тут.

— В смысле, не умерли ли со скуки?

— Именно так.

— Смешно.

Мягкий укоряющий взгляд Бен почувствовал кожей и обернулся. По улыбался так, что снова казался не совсем реальным: святым, волшебным, галлюцинацией. Бен знал, что это не так.

— Передай Рей, что если она приедет, то мы ее еще и будем выгонять обратно работать из такой скуки.

По скорчил смешную рожицу и высунул язык, а потом вернулся к датападу. 

— О, тут письмо... Бенни, посмотри! Джесс приглашает нас на свадьбу. У нас две недели на подготовку. Летим?

Бен замер на месте, обдумывая информацию. Нужно было поговорить с Солой, По хотел начать искать работу, а он — восстановиться в каком-нибудь из учебных заведений, им нужно было посетить врача в конце-то концов.

— Летим, — твердо сказал Бен, глядя По прямо в глаза. — Но ты поведешь.

Дэмерон очевидно хотел было что-то сказать, и даже открыл рот, но Бен поспешно перебил его.

— А в подарок нарвем ей киджи-фруктов.

По рассмеялся так, будто вслед за Беном отбросил в сторону все их текущие проблемы и все уже было хорошо. 

— Это просто идеально.

Бен был согласен.


End file.
